Diskussion:Fuchsbau
Zimmeraufteilung Die Zimmeraufteilung in den verschiedenen Stockwerken würde ich heraus nehmen. Ginny Zimmer z.B. ist in HP2/3 im 3. Stock, in HP 7/7 im 1. Stock. Percys Zimmer liegt in HP 4/5 im 2. Stock, im Artikel steht 3. Stock. Gesichert ist doch nur, dass das Haus 5. Stockwerke hat, die Küche und das Wohnzimmer im Parterre ist. Und Rons Schlafzimmer im 5. Stock unter dem Dach.--Ayla 21:02, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Sollten wir nicht die widersprüchlichen Angaben wiedergeben? Du bist allerdings sicher fitter als ich. Sonst könnten wir auch bloß schreiben, dass die Stockwerksangaben Rowlings bloß bei Rons Zimmer einheitlich sind. -- Aragog 21:42, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Percys Zimmer würde ich korrigieren, da gehe ich davon aus, dass es jemand aus dem englischen falsch berechnet hat, da wird ja anders gezählt. Aber nachdem ich es in 4/6 (nicht 5, da kommen sie am Ende erst im Fuchsbau an) gefunden habe, steht dort "second landing" das wäre der 2. Treppenabsatz. Entweder wäre das sogar gar keine Etage, oder eigentlich wie Ayla sagt im zweiten Stock. Bei Ginny können wir ja auch nicht ausschließen, dass sie im Verlauf der Jahre mal ein Zimmer gewechselt hat, das ist ja in einer größeren Familie wenn jemand auszieht nicht ungewöhnlich. Habs grade im Englischen gecheckt, dort heißt es im Gegensatz zu Percys Zimmer "first Landing", sie ist dann zumindest nicht in sein Zimmer gezogen. --StephenMS 22:13, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Percys Zimmer liegt in HP4/5 S.66 definitiv im 2. Stock im Original und in der Übersetzung. Einen Hinweis wo sich das Schlafzimmer von Molly und Arthur befindet habe ich nicht gefunden (vielleicht habe jetzt auch einfach einen Schlafzimmerblick *grins* vom dauernden Nachlesen). Wenn es jemand findet bitte mit Quellen- Angabe nachtragen. LG --Ayla 18:28, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Nachtrag-- das Zimmer der Zwilling befindet sich lt. HP 6/5 S. 93 im 2. Stock. --Ayla 18:32, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Wenn wie oben gesagt Percys (ex-)Zimmer im Original und in der Übersetzung gleichermaßen im 2. Stock sind, müsste es sich tatsächlich nach korrekter deutscher Zählung im 3. Stock befinden, oder? Eine vielversprechende Quelle für die Stockwerksangaben im Fuchsbau könnte auch in HP VII, Kapitel 5-8 sein, wo Molly alle Familienmitglieder und Dauergäste im Zuge ihrer "Hochzeitsvorbereitungs"strategie durchs Haus jagt. -- Aragog 11:27, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) Wie die Briten ihre Stockwerke zählen, weiß ich nicht *grins*. In den Kapitel 5-8 in HP 7 steht leider gar nichts über die Zimmerverteilung oder genaueren Stockwerke, außer dass Ginny Zimmer im 1. Stock liegt. Harry ist ja nur in HP 2, HP 4, HP 6 und HP 7 im Fuchsbau. ich habe jetzt alles betroffenen Kapitel durchgelesen und keine weiteren Hinweise gefunden. LG --Ayla 19:51, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Die Briten zählen (im Gegensatz zu den Amerikanern) die Stockwerke wie wir Deutschen: Erdgeschoss, 1.Stock usw. Die Bezeichnungen müssten also soweit stimmen. --Elvendork 07:36, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) Übersetzungskritik Der Fuchsbau heißt im englischen ja The Burrow. Dies wird aber, wenn kein Zusatz eine Erläuterung dazu abgibt nur als Bau oder als Kanninchenbau übersetzt. Nur mit Zusatz kann es auch Dachsbau oder Maulswurfsbau heißen. Ein Fuchsbau heißt nie Burrow, sondern fox den oder fox kennel. Nicht nur, dass der Fuchsbau geradezu im Gegensatz zu einer Kanninchenhöhle steht, in dem Begriff Kanninchenhöhle sehe ich auch eine Anspielung an die Familiengröße. Gruß --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 09:15, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Schreibst du die Übersetzungskritik? Der zweite Teil der Einleitung müsste dann auch angepasst werden. Ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass der Burrow zum Wiesel passen soll. --Amata (Diskussion) 11:03, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dass der Begriff "Burrow" nicht in Zusammenhang mit Füchsen gebraucht wird ist eine unbelegte Behauptung und dazu auch noch falsch, daher plädiere ich den Abschnitt zu entfernen. Als Beispiel ein Zitat aus Wikipedia: "Red fox burrows are divided into a den and temporary burrows, which consist only of a small passage or cave for concealment." An anderen Stellen in der Google-Suche taucht die Kombination fox-burrow auch auf. -- Jogo39 (Diskussion) 12:22, 22. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :Obwohl ich vor 4 Jahren bestimmt nicht woanders als heute nachgesucht habe (Leo), finde ich heute bei burrow, auch als alleinigen Begriff, die Übersetzungsmöglichkeit als Fuchsbau. Warum das damals nicht mit angezeigt wurde, kann ich mir nur mit dem wachsenden Umfang der Online-Lexika erklären. Dagegen führt die englische Wikipedia bei dem Artikel "burrow" keine Füchse auf, sondern nennt diese beim Artikel "maternity den". Es scheint somit im Englischen einen Unterschied zwischen einem "burrow", als ganzjährigen Bau, und einer "maternity den", als temporären Bau für die Aufzucht von Jungen zu geben. Was auch zu dem Zitat von Jogo passt, "den and temporary burrows". Meinetwegen kann die Übersetzungskritik auch weg. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 13:45, 23. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ich glaub' ich steh' auf der Leitung???... der Übersetzer hat "the burrow" als "Fuchsbau" übersetzt, und das ist ja so nicht unbedingt richtig, ja? Bei dict. the burrow wird so übersetzt. Also auch als Erdloch oder Wohnröhre oder ähnliches. Da finde ich Fuchsbau aber viel ansprechender und passender, oder wolltest du gern lesen die Weasleys wohnen in einem Erdloch oder ähnlichem? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:08, 23. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Du hast mich tatsächlich falsch verstanden. Bei Leo wird burrow halt auch als Fuchsbau übersetzt. Damit ist es keine fehlerhafte Übersetzung und ich würde die Übersetzungskritik löschen. Aber das englische Wiki ist da auch nicht eindeutig. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 16:39, 23. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Oki, das habe ich gesehen (bei leo). Ich fand den Rückschluß auf die ausschließlich roten Haare der Weasleys eigentlich ganz witzig *lach*. Vielleicht eine bessere Formulierung? Du hast übrigends die Kritik am 14. Aug. 2013 selbst verfasst *grins* ..... Gut, du willst die Übersetzungkritik weg haben, weil heutzutage "the burrow" auch als "Fuchsbau" übersetzt werden könnte? ja?...aber eigentlich wäre ja im Bezug auf die Weasleys = Wiesel "Wieselbau" angebrachter? Wobei Wiesel keine Baue errichten, sondern in Erdspalten, hohle Baumstämme oder in verlassenen Bauen ihre Jungen zur Welt bringen... LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:36, 23. Mär. 2018 (UTC)